vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alkanphel
Summary Alkanphel, also known as Archanfel, is the supreme Zoalord and commander-in-chief control of Chronos, the Supreme Overlord of Chronos' Council of Twelve, and one of the most powerful and yet paradoxically, the most vulnerable beings on Earth in Guyver. He was originally created three million years ago to control all life on Earth and was the creators' first creation. Alkanphel, like all Zoalords, is capable of flight, projection of radiant energy for both defense and attack, barrier shields that can withstand a great deal of punishment, manipulation of the force of gravity, and transformation into a more powerful "battleform" that enhances his standard set of powers, as well as possibly, but unsubstantiated as yet granting him access to the powers possessed by the rest of the Council. When the creators released the Guyver unit on humanity as an experiment, it went out of control and Alkanphel, with the help of the remover, fought to remove the unit from the bio-boosted human code name Guyver 0. When the creators realized they could not control a bio-boosted human, they tried to destroy the Earth by using a Moon. Alkanphel weakened from the fight with Guyver 0 tried to protect the earth from the attack he used all his power and managed to save the earth; however, a piece of the moon landed and sent the world into a nuclear winter, and because of this, Alkanphel is currently dying. He needs to rest for periods of hundreds, sometimes thousands, of years to maintain a reasonable standard of health, but has awakened to witness all major events in history. His main goal is searching for the Guyver unit so that he can be cured. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, likely higher Name: Zoalord Alkanphel (or Archanfel) Origin: The Guyver Gender: Male Age: Over 3 million years old Classification: Master Zoalord, founder and reining lord of Chronos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, can survive in space, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can create vibrational swords, Can split large masses of water, Enhanced Senses (His immense physical and mental powers allow him to have a near god-like awareness of his environment for a radius up to 50 miles), Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation Attack Potency: Planet level (Destroyed an asteroid the size of Mars with enough kinetic energy to shatter the Earth), likely higher (Alkanphel was injured and had his power restricted when he performed the feat) Speed: FTL (Faster than Zoalords, escaped the event horizon of a black hole, etc.) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Moon Class Durability: Planet level (Survived the sheer force of the small planet exploding with grave injuries), likely higher Stamina: Should be higher than any character shown in his series so admirably large, Ultimate Weapon drains him considerably however Range: At least one planetary diameter. Standard Equipment: Bio-Armor. Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, skilled combatant and has over 3 million years of experience. Weaknesses: After using his Ultimate Weapon attack the massive drain of the restorative powers of his bio armor enhancements would require up to months to restore his full power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Weapon: Subject can focus the total power of nearly all his bio-energy reserves into a powerful destructive field around his body that he can then discharge by ramming into his target like a fiery meteor. Going all out, this attack has allowed Lord Alkanphel to destroy a planetoid the size of Mars. Note: The profile covers the manga version of Alkanphel. *Asteroid Destruction Analysis *Nevermind's addendum to the previous Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:The Guyver Category:Monsters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mutants Category:Water Users Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 5